The Teacher's Lust
by Sharkyena Queen
Summary: Mida Rana adores substituting at Akademi High School, especially because one of her male students has utterly captivated her. Mida gets what she wants, and she's determined to take Taro Yamada as her own. What's consent, anyways? When Mida oversteps her boundaries, Ayano vows to do something about it.


**Warning! This story contains sexual assault.**

 **I don't own Yandere Simulator or the image used as a cover. They belong to YandereDev and Kjech, respectively.**

Ayano drove the knife into the food, severing off a section of the meat. She hit the food again, narrowly missing one of her fingers.

"Yan-chan!"

Ignoring her club leader's voice, Ayano raised her knife and brought it down, her frenzied mind twisting the food into Mida Rana's face as Ayano imagined stabling her over and over and over and over…

"Ayano!"Amai said, snatching Ayano's wrist. "Ayano-chan, stop, you're going to hurt yourself!"

Ayano whipped her head to face Amai. The club leader flinched at Ayano's murderous expression. "Uh… Ayano, are you alright?"

Ayano forced her countenance to relax. "I'm fine," she said, eyes flicking around the kitchen, realizing she'd attracted her fellow club members' attention.

"Carry on, girls!" Amai said, opening the refrigerator. She turned to Ayano and whispered, "Throw whatever you were cutting away. I'll make some octodogs for you, okay?"

Ayano complied, shoving the food she'd been chopping into the garbage. She tossed the cutting board into the sink as Amai finished making the octodogs.

"Here, go upstairs and hand these out," Amai said, giving Ayano the plate. "It'll make you feel better."

Ayano doubted that, but she accepted the plate.

"Yan-chan….is something upsetting you?"

"Yes."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright…" Amai touched Ayano's shoulder. "Let me know if there's anything I can do you."

There weren't many people still at school, and Amai had only made five octodogs. By the time Ayano was on the third floor, she'd only handed out two of the snacks. She was about to return downstairs when something caught her attention. The door to Classroom 3-2, her Senpai's classroom, was opened, even though most classrooms were shut and locked this late into the afternoon. She approached the room, peering into it.

Mida was inside, leaning against the board, smirking at something on her phone. More importantly, she was the room's sole occupant.

Ayano nearly dropped her food, scrambling for her school bag, where she hid the dangerous and illegal items she brought to school, cursing herself as she realized she'd left it downstairs. Mida was alone; maybe if Ayano surprised her, Ayano could force her to suffer the consequences for flirting with her Senpai—Ayano might not ever get such an ideal opportunity ever again—

Footsteps. Ayano twisted around; someone was ascending the stairs. _Crap, crap, crap._ The doors leading to the school's rooftop in the south wing were ajar, and Ayano sprinted to the doors, squeezing into the space between the wall and one of the doors as the person reached the top of the third floor.

She peeked through the sliver of space between the door's hinges, her pulse leaping into her throat as she watched her Senpai turn into Mida's classroom.

Ayano's free hand clutched the folds of her skirt. _What are they doing?_

"You wanted to talk to me?" Taro asked, stepping into the room.

"Yes," Mida said, putting her phone away, brushing past him to shut and lock the classroom's door. "Put you things down. We're going to be here a while."

Taro set his bag on a desk, although he kept his hold on his book as Mida turned from the door. "You're a smart student, Taro."

"Oh, uh...thanks."

"However…" Mida walked away from the door and leaned against the board. "Although you're excelling in language, your math and science grades are…not as good."

"Oh," he said, shifting his weight. "Sorry, I've never been great at—"

"Don't worry about it."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it," she repeated, walking to him. "There's a way to raise your grades."

"Raise my—" The sentence died in his throat as Mida tilted his chin up, forcing eye contact.

"Yes," she said, smiling coyly. "Take off your jacket and shirt."

"Um...what?" Taro said, jerking his head out of her hands and raising his book to his chest. "I don't think—"

"I've met a lot of boys throughout my career," Mida said. "But I must admit….out of all the boys I've, ah, _bonded_ with, none of them have appealed to me as much as you. I dare say I'm even in love with you."

"I—" Taro snatched his schoolbag, his hips colliding with the desk. "I'm sorry, I have to go—"

"Hold on," Mida said, seizing one of his arms and yanking him back to her. "I'm not done yet."

Taro's breath quickened. "Ms. Rana—I don't want—We shouldn't be—"

He yelped as her grip on his arm tightened, her manicured fingernails piercing his skin through his clothes. "Don't you want your math and science grades to go up? Wouldn't your parents like that?"

"I—yes, she would, but—"

"I'm glad you agree, because if you don't accept me, I'll lower your grades and notify your parents," she said, pulling his book out of his hand and throwing it behind her. "Do you really want me to do that?"

"No, but—"

"Good. Now _do what I say."_

She smiled as his fingers fumbled with his jacket buttons. "Do you need help?"

"N-no—I can do it—" he said, his sweating fingers slipping on his buttons. "Just—just let me—"

"You clearly need help. Allow me." She pushed his shoulders onto a desk, standing over him as she swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and jacket. "Slip them off."

He obeyed, each breath more painful to draw in than the last. _Calmdowncalmdowncalmdown, your grades are on the line…,_

Mida's hands dragged up his stomach and chest, chuckling at his discomfort. He was far from the first boy to be mentally resistant to her. She'd been doing this for years; she knew just the places to touch, just the things to say to shatter his will and force him to give into his body's natural reaction to gain pleasure at the touch of an attractive woman such as herself….

"Lie on the floor," Mida ordered.

Taro obeyed, a wave of dizziness overtaking him as he collapsed onto the wooden floor. Mida helped him lie down, removing his shoes, spreading his legs and placing his arms above his head. Taro clenched his teeth, fighting back a sob threatening to burst from his mouth as Mida unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off without hesitation.

Enjoying herself immensely, Mida hooked her fingers under the top of his boxers, slowly removing them. Taro whimpered as Mida's hands weaved around his body, touching him in areas that were not hers to touch. _Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it…._

Mida rolled her eyes. Was he _really_ trying to resist her? She snickered to herself. He was adorable. Taro had more self-control than most, but there were still so many things she hadn't forced him do…

She scooted up to his waist, settling on his hips as she leaned into his face. His eyes were glossy. Was he about to cry? He wouldn't be the first.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he said, his voice cracking.

"Kissing you. Isn't that what people do to the people they love?"

"I—No. No!" Something snapped inside of Taro. Feeling flooded back into his arms, and he shoved Mida's face away from his. "I don't want to do this anymore!"

She caught his wrists, pulling them off her face. "Stop it. Your grades—"

"I don't care about my grades!" He squirmed under her, struggling to dislodge himself of the teacher's greater weight.

"Fine!" she spat, releasing his wrists. "If you're just going to fight me, fine."

She stood up as Taro pried himself off the floor, scrambling for his boxers. "Expect your grades to plummet, Taro." She flung open the door, marching past Ayano without noticing her.

Ayano looked into the classroom, adrenaline shooting through her veins in response to the scene presented to her.

Taro leaned against a wall, boxers hastily pulled up. His clothes lay scattered around the classroom, his breathing unnaturally loud. She stood in silence for a moment until she sputtered "Sen-Taro?"

He jumped, his head snapping up. His wide, unfocused eyes cleared slightly and he mumbled, "A-Aishi-san?"

Heat rose to Ayano's face, her pulse skyrocketing. _He knows who I am!_ She frowned. _Calm down, save that for later._

"Wh-what did she do to you?" Ayano said, reluctantly averting her eyes as he struggled back into his pants.

"She—she—it's nothing."

"This doesn't look like 'nothing.'"

Taro shrunk against the wall as Ayano set her plate of food on a table and picked up his shirt, jacket, and book from the floor.

"Thanks," he mumbled, slipping back into his clothes.

Ayano sat next to him, saliva drying in her mouth. She'd never been alone with him before; this was a milestone in their relationship. _Don't act like an idiot._ "Do you want to talk about it?"

Taro swiped away tears that had escaped his eyes. "She—she—"

He buried his head in his hands and sobbed, his body trembling, breaths coming in gasps. Ayano sat on her hands, preventing them from shoving Taro onto the floor so she could touch, or even lick, his tears.

 _Not now. Later. Don't make him terrified of you. Get rid of Mida first._

She retrieved her plate of food, setting it on her lap, watching him cry. Info-chan had once told Ayano Taro occasionally suffered from anxiety attacks, and Ayano assumed she was witnessing one now.

There was no doubt in her mind. Mida Rana was dead; Ayano would get rid of her one way or another. Mida was even worse than Osana: despite Osana's verbal abuse, at the very least she'd never tried to do something so disgusting….

"Want an octodog?" Ayano asked, holding out her plate.

"Sure," he said, sniffing and swiping his eyes and nose with his jacket sleeve.

Ayano undid her lilac bonnet and held it out to him. "Use this."

"What?"

She smiled and glanced down. "If-if you want, you can use this to dry your face. I can get another one."

"Th-thanks," he said eating the octodog and accepting Ayano's bonnet. He closed his eyes, forcing his breaths to return to normal. When he opened his eyes, he smiled at Ayano. "Thanks a lot, Aishi-san."

"It's Ayano."

"What?"

"Call me Ayano," she said, leaning ever so slightly towards him. _Say it, say it…._

"Oh—sure. Um….Ayano-chan? Could you do something else for me?"

She nodded, feeling like she could sing. _He said my first name, he said my first name…._

"Could—could you please not mention this to anyone? I—I don't want people finding out about….you know….this."

Ayano agreed and he thanked her again, leaving the classroom. Once he was gone, Ayano slammed her fist against the wall. When that failed to satiate her, she kicked a desk, sliding it across the wooden floor with a scrape.

Ayano was not about to lose her Senpai to someone like the substitute teacher. Mida could never love him the way Ayano did; when Ayano finally had Taro stripped of his clothes and lying under her, she'd make sure he felt no traces of the discomfort and fear he'd experienced when Mida violated him. Mida didn't love him. Mida's methods and motivations were dirty and impure. Mida was going to regret touching him with her filthy hands.

The next day, Ayano woke up late; it had taken her several hours to fall asleep the previous night. Along with other stragglers, Ayano sprinted to her locker, throwing it open to change her shoes.

Something fell out: a folded piece of white paper. Ayano unfolded the paper as she ran to her class, reading it at her desk and forgetting how to breathe as her eyes scanned the note.

"If it's fine w/you, can I meet you lunch on the roof by the sink? -Taro Yamada"

Ayano sprinted to the rooftop after the lunch bell rang, waiting for him to arrive. An official meeting with her Senpai. His note would find its place in her shrine when she got home.

"Ayano-chan?"

She straightened her shoulders, pausing at his expression. He was nearly as agitated as he'd been the previous day. Ayano clenched her fists, welcoming the pain in her palms from her fingernails. "Did Mida do something else?"

"No-Yes-she-she emailed my mother," he said, tugging at his collar. "She said my grades are slipping, and she, my mother, and I are going to eat dinner at Buraza Diner tonight…."

"She lied to your mother? Tell the headmaster, or-"

"I-I can't, no one's going to believe me!" he said, yanking on his bangs. "I-look. It's been nice of you to help me, but it's not a big deal. Just forget about this; it's not your problem. Sorry for wasting your time." He turned and hurried away, his shoulders drawn together.

Ayano's stare lingered on his back until she removed her phone from her skirt pocket and texted Amai.

"Something came up. I won't be club activities today.

Ayano could do a lot of things, but she couldn't forget what Mida had done.

Ayano waited in Buraza Diner, glancing at the restaurant's door when it opened. She'd left school as soon as she could, running home to pack money and her family's largest butcher knife in case an opportunity presented itself into a backpack. She'd rode her bike to the restaurant, hidden it in some bushes, and ordered an early dinner.

She'd been there for a few hours, doing her homework and slowly consuming the food she'd ordered.

Her patience paid off. Around 6:30, they arrived.

Her eyes jumped to Mida. The teacher's sleeveless and low-necked dress revolted Ayano, although it was likely one of the more decent outfits in the teacher's closet. Her Senpai's mother was far better dressed, but she couldn't be all that great if she was unable to see Mida for what she was….

Ayano crinkled her math homework. She wasn't taking her eyes off the trio.

Taro cringed as one of Mida's hands ran up and down his inner thigh, tightening her grip when he tried to scoot away from her.

"Taro's a very respectful young man," Mida said, continuing to touch Taro. "I'd love to see his grades go up, but if he's not putting in enough effort, he won't be able to achieve excellence."

Taro shifted his food around his plate, bile building up in the back of his mouth. _Mida, stopstopstopstop…._

He abruptly stood up.

"Taro? What are you doing?" his mother asked.

"I—I've got to use the bathroom."

Once in the bathroom, he leaned over a sink, struggling to reign in his panic. _Calm down, calm down, calm down, she won't do anything in front of Mom…._

Mida stood, opening her purse, retrieving and donning a black scarf. "If you'll excuse me, Ms. Yamada, I'm going to use the bathroom, too."

Taro splashed water onto his face, dampening the ends of his sleeves. The door opened and shut behind him as he repeatedly told himself to screw up the willpower to go back to his table.

 _It's fine, it's fine, just a little more…._

He stood up, eyes meeting Mida's in the mirror's reflection.

"What are you—oomph!" Mida grabbed his neck and shoved him head-first into the sink, cutting him short. His head struck the faucet, dazing him, as Mida removed her scarf. Reaching over his head, she pried his mouth open, pushing the scarf into it and knotting the accessory at the back of his head.

His head clearing, Taro struggled to stand up. Mida gathered a fistful of his hair and yanked him backwards, throwing him against a wall.

"I warned you, Taro. Do I look like the kind of woman to take 'no' for an answer?"

She clamped one of Taro's arms, eliciting a muffled scream from him as she twisted it and dragged him to the bathroom's largest stall. "Stop—struggling!" she said as Taro violently writhed in her grip. She twisted his arm again. "Taro, enough is enough—STOP FIGHTING ME!"

Ayano touched the knife in her backpack, nicking herself as she ran her finger down the blade. Taro and Mida were taking too long for her liking. She slipped the knife into the back of her skirt, concealing it with her shirt, and headed to the bathrooms.

Mida shoved Taro into a toilet, yanking down his pants without savoring the action like she had the previous evening. "I consider myself to be a patient woman," she spat, dropping her weight onto his lap. "But your refusal to accept me has pushed me too far." She kept one hand on his chest, using her other hand to tug his boxers down.

Smiling, Mida slipped off one of her dress straps. "You're going to satisfy me, Taro, whether you want to or not."

Taro recoiled, shaking his head, silently pleading with Mida. _Nononononono this isn't happening, this isn't—_

The stall door banged open.

Ayano absorbed the scene before her as all three of the room's occupants froze. Ayano was the first to shatter the stillness. Forgetting the odds against her, Ayano tore the knife from her skirt, charging at Mida and shrieking, "GET OFF HIM, YOU—"

Mida shoved herself off of Taro, hand shooting out to snatch Ayano's knife-wielding hand before the weapon could pierce its target. " _What_ do you think you're doing?"

 _Crap._

Mida kneed Ayano in the stomach, forcing Ayano's breath out of her with a choked gasp. Groaning, Ayano's grip on her knife slackened, the knife clattering to the tiled floor as Ayano doubled over.

Ayano cursed herself for attacking someone far larger than her, especially with a weapon as small as a knife; Ayano disliked hand-to-hand combat: if she or Info-chan wanted someone dead, Ayano preferred a more indirect method to get rid of them….

Mida slammed Ayano's head against a wall, releasing her, watching Ayano moan as the she slid to the floor.

"I don't care to know what you were planning on doing, but don't interrupt—AAGH!"

Taro dropped the knife when Mida screamed, scrambling backwards. He had to do something to defend Ayano and himself; he'd picked up Ayano's knife and stabbed Mida's right calf without thinking; he hadn't pierced anything major, but he immediately regretted doing it—

Mida whirled around. "You little—"

"Hey, what's going on in here?"

The door had opened again, this time revealing a middle-aged man. "Hey, what's—why are you in—"

Mida cursed, limping to the door, hindered by her injured leg. She shoved past the man, breaking into a rapid limp as she left the bathroom, leaving the man to call after her.

Ignoring a rapidly forming headache, Ayano pushed herself off the ground. _You'd better hope I never see you again._


End file.
